The Specialized Cancer Center of Mount Sinai School of Medicine and Hospital coalesces and coordinates research in the general areas of chemotherapy, chemoimmunotherapy, supportive care and biochemical diagnosis. The component research programs deal with laboratory and clinical investigation with particular emphasis on acute lymphocytic leukemia, breast cancer, osteocarcinoma, gastrointestinal cancer, lung cancer, clinical pharmacology, and treatment of viral tumors. The clinical center has 19 research beds. An ambulatory Center for Neoplastic Diseases manages a busy out-patient facility. A core laboratory undertakes analytical studies of drugs and biological materials. All patients are volunteer participants and informed consent is always obtained.